The Violin and the Music
by Become1withSealand
Summary: Another pair of twins emerge in the Host's life with "funny" accents. The problem is, no matter how much the two sisters try to push the club away, they always come back. I'm taking thoughts for pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for starting a fourth long-term story when my other ones aren't even close to being done. Oh, well, let's begin shall we and see where this goes.  
Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.  
**

Cat repeatedly smashed her fist on her blaring alarm clock, wondering why it wasn't turning off. Groaning, she picked it up and threw it across the room. Hearing a satisfying crash as the device smashed into the wall, she settled deeper into her soft, warm, amazingly cozy bed. Cat's eyes soon snapped open as the annoying beeping started up again.

"How the poo are you still working you evil device from Hell? I thought I killed you long ago! Sadie, the thing's possessed!" she started to shout, now out of bed and banging the clock against the floor. "Idiot, it's my alarm going off! Great, I bet now everyone else is awake thanks to your stupidity!" her twin shouted from her side of the small bedroom.

"They deserve to be up. I mean, why do we have to go to school and the others don't?" Cat growled, still not happy about having to get up early. "Because, they still have to fill out their applications for the public school. Now come on, we have an hour before we have to be there for our orientation," Sadie told her before grabbing an already laid-out outfit and running into the adjoined bathroom.

She came back out fully dressed in a simple blue dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and blue Vans. Her dark red hair was braided and black eyeliner made her dark blue eyes look even darker.

"Ew, you're not even going to shower?" Sadie scolded her twin, who was wearing a Paramore t-shirt, black cut-off jean shorts with a pair of fishnet leggings underneath, and a pair of black high-tops.

"Nope, not going to bother with make-up either, I'm too lazy and tired to do it. Anyway, I got a shower last night," Cat replied, yawning before leaving the room. Sighing, her twin grabbed two backpacks lying on the floor next to the door. _I swear, if I wasn't here to help Cat, she would have died already from stupidity, _Sadie thought before also heading down to the kitchen.

**Third person with Tamaki-**

"Tamaki, we have two new scholarship students today. They are in your grade, so I expect you to be friendly towards them. The school's music department is terrible right now, shaming me. We need these girls to help bring that department up!"

"Of course Father, I will do whatever I can to make them feel welcomed and loved!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Chairman?" the older man yelled. His son nodded and retreated to a corner to grow mushrooms.

**Back to the twins-**

"Good morning Mother and Sister dear!" Sadie sang as she skipped into kitchen. It was huge, designed to be able to make a lot of food at once. She got two identical growls. Chuckling, she threw Cat's backpack at its owner's head. A thump and a muffled groan made her smile as she grabbed an apple.

"Come on Cat, we have to go or we'll be late!" she said, grabbing her sister who was sleeping on a counter before dragging her toward the door. "See you later Ma, we'll call you when we're on our way home!" Sadie called over her shoulder. Their mother raised a hand in acknowledgment before lying back down on the counter where she had gone back to sleep.

"Come on, do I seriously have to drag you the whole way?" Sadie moaned, pulling her twin along behind her. Cat was being reluctant and refused to get off the ground. "You could carry me," was the muffled reply she got back.

"No way in Hell is that happening. If this wasn't so important I would just leave you lying on the street to fend for yourself. However, I can't do that, so come on!" Sadie shouted the last two words.

Before Cat could reply two boys came up behind them. One could be considered tall and dark looking while the other looked like he could have been in elementary school. The younger one said something in Japanese, a look of concern on his face.

"Um…" Sadie's mind was racing trying to remember something in Japanese. She looked down at Cat and saw she had gone back to sleep in the middle of the pavement. The responsible twin sighed, she wasn't going to help. She looked at the boys who were still waiting for an answer. "Uh…English?" she asked, praying to God they understood that language.

"Oh, you are not from here are you? Well, I was asking if your sister was alright. Is she?" the small boy asked, a worried look on his face. "Oh yeah, she's fine. She just won't get off her lazy a…butt." Sadie almost swore, but held her tongue in front of the kid. "Your accent is funny, where are you from?" he asked.

"We're from Ireland. Sorry we don't speak Japanese or know much about the culture. We just moved here about two weeks ago," she explained. "Sorry, but if we don't hurry we'll be late for our first day at school. You wouldn't happen to know where Ouran Academy would be, would you?" she asked.

"Of course! We are on our way there right now, are we not Mori-sempai?" the kid giggled. Sadie mentally smacked herself for not realizing what school their uniforms represented. "Thanks," she told them before grabbing Cat by one of her arms and began to slowly drag her.

"Sadie, you're hurting my breasts," Cat moaned. Her sister turned bright red and avoided looking at the two boys. "Excuse me, but what does breasts mean? We have not learned that word," the little boy asked, only curiosity and innocence in his eyes. "Um, I'd rather not explain it. Let's just say it's something that Cat should not have said in front of you." Sadie really did not want to be here, not at all.

"Oh okay. Mori-sempai can carry your sister too, can you not Mori-sempai?" the little boy asked, looking up at his companion. Mori nodded and picked up Cat as if she weighed nothing at all. "Thanks, I'm so happy I don't have to drag her all the way there," Sadie sighed.

"Even if you did, Ouran is not that far from here. Just a block away actually," the kid giggled. "Oh, sorry, I didn't catch you name," Sadie told the little boy. "Oh, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori."

"Ah, well I'm Sadie Blath and the idiot Mori is carrying is Cat," the girl responded. "Okay, it looks like we are here." Sadie looked up to saw a gigantic pink castle. Her eye started to twitch. _THIS is where we're going! I thought it would be amazing and grand, not something out of a little girl's book, _Sadie thought. Then she smiled, imagining her sister's face when she saw it.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked. It looked like Sadie was having a mental breakdown of some sort, her eye was twitching, yet she was smiling. Honey had to admit, he was a little scared. "Yeah, just dandy."

"Dandy?"

"I'm as good as can be."

"Oh, okay. How about we just leave your sister here in the main hall? Sorry, but we have to get to class. Hopefully we can see you soon!" the little guy said joyfully. _How can that kid be a student here? Maybe he skipped a lot of grades? _Sadie wondered as the two boys walked away. They were told to meet the chairman here for a tour.

"Hm, Sadie, where are we?" Cat asked, just fully waking up. "What am I lying on?" she exclaimed. Her twin looked at her to see Mori had set Cat down on a pink colored bench. "Well, we're in the main hall of Ouran Academy, I think I've already made two friends, and you're lying on a pink bench," her twin responded.

Sadie pulled Cat to her feet as she saw a man who looked like he was in charge. "Pardon me, but you don't happen to be Mr. Suou, do you?" Sadie asked.

"Why yes, and you must be the Blath sisters," he said, giving each girl a kiss on the back of her hand. Both twins thought the same thing about him, _Creep. _"Now, let us begin the tour." He didn't really give them a thorough tour, he just showed them all their class rooms before leading them to their class which was going on right now.

"Now, this is the third class of the day out of five. If you happen to have any questions, feel free to ask my son. He is in all your classes, so finding him should not be difficult at all." Without another word, he kissed the back of their hands, and left.

"So sister, you ready to ditch or what?" Cat asked. "You know we shouldn't, yet…"

"We still need to finish composing that one piece," Cat finished her twin's thought. They grinned and ran to find an empty room where they could work in peace. They came upon what seemed to be an abandoned music room. They shared the same looks of glee before rushing inside.

**Later on-**

"My father said there were going to be two new students today, but I haven't seen them yet! What if they got kidnapped, or they already transferred away because they hated the school the first time they saw it, or…" Tamaki was cut off as his friend, Kyoya Otori, placed a hand over his mouth, cutting off the rant spewing out. "Those are ridiculous notions. Honestly, I have no idea how you even come up with these ideas," the bespectacled boy said. They walked into Music Room Three to see two girls already there, both leaning over multiple sheets of paper. They were too into working they didn't notice the friends had entered the room.

"I think we have found our missing students," Kyoya said softly. Tamaki let out a happy shout and ran forward to greet them. However, a banana peel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the boy tripped, crashing into the table, and causing all the papers to go flying all over the place.

The girls glared at Tamaki who was lying at their feet. "I'm sorry, so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do it, honest! I'm sorry, please don't leave!" he apologized. He looked up at them with his puppy dog eyes, but now only saw confusion written on their identical faces.

"Caty-chan! Sadie-chan!" a voice shouted and the three of them looked up to see Honey and Mori entering the room. One of the girls waved while the other jumped behind her twin shouting, "How do you know my name? Are you spies? Or are you assassins? Don't kill me! Kill Sadie! She has more money than me!"

"You speak English? Why did you not tell me earlier?" Tamaki asked. "You wouldn't let us get a word in otherwise; and Cat these are the people I met earlier while you were sleeping on the pavement," Sadie explained, trying to calm everything down. "What! You met people! Why didn't you tell me sis? I thought we shared everything!" Cat cried, running to her Emo Corner. "Oh great, another Tamaki," Kyoya groaned.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai, what's going on? Who are the strange girls?" asked another pair of identical twins. "Ah Hikaru, Kaoru, those are two new students. Unfortunately, one of them seems to act the same way as Tamaki," the older boy said, pushing his glasses up his nose before pulling out a laptop and began furiously typing.

**Sadie's POV-**

"Okay, everybody, calm down!" I shouted, trying to bring order to this chaos. Honey was asking me to eat cake with him and Mori, the strange blonde boy was shouting nonsense things running after another pair of twins who were trying to talk to Cat and I, a boy with dark hair and glasses was working on something on his laptop, and Cat was sitting in her Emo Corner occasionally shouting things at me. I sighed, I didn't want to have to do this, but I needed to sort things out here. I took in two deep breaths, and one my third I let loose a loud, high-pitched screeched.

Everyone stopped to look at me, Honey even covered his ears. Wanting them to fully become focused on me, I held it for a whole two minutes before stopping. I took a deep breath and looked at all of them. Cat, of course, was still in her Emo Corner, but she at least had enough sense to not make a sound.

"Now that I have all of you boys' attention, I would like to say something. I only know four people in this room including me so some introductions are involved. Also, if one person is talking, no one else is allowed to talk at the same time. Honey, I would love to have some cake with you after all of this is over. Why are you all here, Cat and I thought this room was no longer used. Cat that reminds me, we have to finish that piece. Blonde guy, what is your name?"

"Tamaki Suou, at your service my lovely princess." He moved to kiss my hand, but I whacked him in the forehead. "I've had my hand kissed enough today by who I presume is your father. You can pick up all the pieces of paper you've spread all around the room." He tried to go to his own Emo Corner, but I grabbed the back of his jacket before he could. "No, you will not go and hide and grow mushrooms. I already have Cat doing that, I do not need a second person joining her."

"Wow, nice," the two twins said, coming up to me. "Hikaru," one said, "and Kaoru," the other said before they started to speak simultaneously, "Hitachiin at you service."

"Well, hello there, nice to meet you. I'm Sadie Blath, and that one over there is Cat if you haven't guessed it already. If you'll excuse me, I still have some things to take care of," Sadie told them.

"It is okay, I can take over from here Miss Blath. However, if I understand it correctly, your first name is not Sadie, it is Sadbh. You and your sister, Miss Catriona, are here on music scholarships, second years, and you moved here two weeks ago from Ireland. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kyoya Otori," the boy with glasses interrupted. Cat left her corner and started to whisper something in my ear.

"You know, I think something is mentally wrong with you," I told her, making everyone curious about what Cat had said. Looking at all the questioning glances I was getting, I told them what my sister had told me. "Cat said that all of you work for the government, are spies following us around because they want to take over Ireland, and you plan on kidnapping us and using us for ransom."

"Just so you know, we are nothing to the government, and Ireland will never be taken down by your foolishness! You hear that little microphones with people listening to us! I'm on to you!" Cat shouted, waving her fist in the air. "Wow, someone who's more dramatic than the boss," one of the twins, I'm guessing Kaoru based on the voice, whispered to his brother.

We all looked over to Tamaki who was still gathering all the paper he had made a mess of with a dark aura around him. Maybe I should have been less harsh with him, but I was tired of all the crap I've been getting recently.

"And, to answer another of your questions, this is the official room of the Host Club," Kyoya told me. "What's a Host Club?" Cat and I asked at the same time. "It's where young handsome boys, such as ourselves, provide happiness to young girls for a small price," Tamaki explained, handing a pile of papers to me, his dramatic attitude back.

"So…like male prostitutes?" Cat asked. And that shattered him, the poor guy floated back into his Emo Corner. All the others, except Kyoya, had wide eyes and mouths slightly opened. Mori was another exception, his mouth wasn't opened. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and explained calmly, "We merely flirt with them and give them compliments."

"Oh, so male prostitutes without the whole sex thing, I got it," Cat said, giving them all thumbs up and a smile. I looked at her as her smile faded. "Sadie," she said. I could feel her uneasiness and was worried. "Aren't we supposed to be babysitting twenty little tykes right now?" she asked. I opened my mouth, decided not to say anything, shoved the papers in my backpack, and ran after my twin.

**Sorry if I bored you, but there's the first chapter. Please leave me a review telling me what you think. I'm still not sure about pairings, so I'm opened to any requests you have. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, no one did anything last chapter. Not even a review about how terrible it was. Anyway, I'm practically begging now for someone to give me a pairing request! Please! If you don't I'll just pull names out of a hat… **

"Are you sure this is the place Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking to his friend. The Host Club was standing in front of a big mansion with a smaller building off to the side. "Okay then!" The president of the club ran up and rang the doorbell, the rest of the group coming up behind him. "Why did they need scholarships if they live here?" Honey asked. Before anyone could answer him, the door opened. They all expected a maid or a butler, not a naked little boy dripping wet. The little boy ran into Tamaki's legs, thus caused the boy to fall to the ground crying.

"Oh, Brandon, that's why you don't run. Especially when you're wet," a familiar voice said before the door opened further to reveal one of the Blath twins. She wrapped the little boy in a towel before looking up and noticing the Host Club standing there. "Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"We came to give you the work you missed today," Tamaki told her. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a crash coming from inside the house. She looked in and started shouting, "Caitlyn, it is not nice to hang your brother from the chandelier!" She ran inside, leaving her schoolmates on the porch with the door still open a crack.

"Well, I believe that was an invitation inside," Hikaru said before opening the door farther and stepping inside. Inside there was a young boy, around nine or ten, hanging from the chandelier with a rope tied around his waist while the one twin stood shouting at a girl around the age of thirteen with a still crying Brandon on her hip. All around this there were screaming kids running around with the sound of music coming from some unknown area.

"Oh, fresh meat," a girl who looked to be twelve said to a boy who looked to be the same age as her. They both eyed the Host Club with something that could only be compared to hunger in their eyes. "No! You two leave them alone!"

"But Cat, they willingly walked into our territory without being claimed!" the two younger children cried. "Well, I claimed them before they came in, so leave them alone! Now, one of you come and help me get Sean down!" Cat yelled, clearly frustrated and frazzled. "Mori-senpai, you can help her can you not?" Tamaki asked, hinting to help Cat since she helped them. The tall boy nodded before walking over to the girl.

"I mean all of you, so get your prissy little butts over here!" she shouted over the noise. "Here, Kyoya, you can get Brandon to stop crying. Tamaki, keep those three over there occupied," she pointed to three little girls fighting, before walking over to a crying baby and picking it up. "Hikaru and Kaoru, you can change Ashley, feed her, and put her to bed. She likes warm milk and she'll go to sleep if you sing to her well. Changing items are in her room, first door on the left upstairs, milk and bottles are in the kitchen. Honey, you can play with whomever you chose just as long as you don't break anything. Mori, if you could just stand under Sean that would be great," Cat commanded, handing Ashley to the twins.

They all did as they were told, though the twins need a lot of persuading from Kyoya, who looked very uncomfortable with a crying boy in his arms. Cat grabbed a dagger from her back pocket, shocking the members of the Host Club that were still around, and threw it at the rope Sean was hanging by, successfully cutting it. The kid fell into Mori's arms before jumping down and running off, most likely to get revenge on his sister.

"Thank God! When will Sadie get back with the pizza?" she mumbled. She took Brandon from Kyoya's arms as he was not doing a very good job in comforting him. "Oh, shush now little guy. You don't think warriors cried like that, hmm?" she said softly to the little boy, who shook his head, tears still running down his face. "And you're going to grow up to be a great warrior, so dry those tears and go put some clothes on," she told him, putting him back on his feet. "But I'm hungwy Catty," he whined. "Well, soon food will be here, and the quicker you get dressed the less chance you'll have of missing it," she told him. Brandon nodded and ran off, the towel falling off of him.

"How many kids are here?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Twenty, I thought I said this earlier in that music room or whatever it was," Cat told him, before running to take Ashley from the Hitachiin brothers.

"That is not how you hold a baby! You're not even supporting her head!" she yelled at them. "But she will not stop crying!" they exclaimed as one. "Here's what you do. You lay her on a table and you do this." Cat picked up the baby's legs and started to move them in a circular motion. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town," she sang. Ashley stopped crying and instead started to giggle, clapping her tiny fist together. "Here, I'll take care of her, you guys should probably go save Tamaki. The triplets are most likely trying to feed him to the dogs," she told the others before going up the stairs, jumping up three at a time.

To help prove her point about Tamaki in trouble, the twins, Kyoya, and Mori heard their president shouting. "Come on, let's go save that idiot," Kyoya sighed in Japanese. The others nodded and went to get the boy in trouble. They finally found him tied up while three almost identical middle school aged girls showed him his face in a mirror. "Look, didn't we make him look pretty?" they asked, spinning him around so his friends could see. Tamaki's face was white with black lips and heavy black eyeliner running down his face.

"Excuse me, but I must insist you let him go," Kyoya told them. "Okay, we'll play with you instead," one said and they all jumped on the boys. In the end, the triplets were tied up, but the boys had bruises and scratches to show the girls had put up a fight. "Good luck trying to get that stuff off, it's all water proof," one snarled. Tamaki ran to his new Emo Corner to sulk.

"Where is Honey?" Mori asked. "I'm over here! These girls are teaching me how to play this game!" Honey cried from the room across the hall, the room where the loud music was coming from. The hosts, minus Tamaki, walked in to see two girls dancing, copying the moves from a figure on the television screen.

"See, that's basically all you do!" one said happily, her black ponytail bouncing. Honey nodded before taking the white controller from her hand and walking up to stand next to the other girl. She smiled at him before choosing a song selection. Kyoya read this to be "Rasputin". The music started and Cat ran in, now wearing black sport shorts and an old purple t-shirt.

"This is my song, you didn't think you could do it without me, did you?" she asked, grabbing a spare remote and pressed a few buttons. Another small circle appeared at the top of the screen, reading "Crazy". All three of them followed the dance moves on the screen, which became increasingly harder as the song went on. Soon, Honey left the game, insisting he was too tired. About a third through, the other girl quit as well, leaving Cat dancing by herself. She didn't seem to mind, jumping up and down with vigor.

"How do you even move your legs like that?" Hikaru asked as Cat began to do a complex move. "I'm amazing. Unfortunately, this is the only dance I can do so…" she replied, starting to pant. The dance ended with Cat having got a perfect score. Her phone rung, so she went outside where it was a little quitter to answer it.

The Host Club followed, not sure what to do. They watched as she went back to the entrance hall and grabbed a megaphone from under a table. "Listen up, Sadie is back with the pizza!" she shouted through it. The boys were sure she could be heard all over the house. "Guys, move before your trampled!" she yelled at them as they could hear screaming and running footsteps becoming louder and louder. The boys stepped out of the way just before a herd of children of all ages, except none exceeding the two girl twins' age, and stood in front of a big door that could only lead to the dining area.

"Wait, say Grace first," Cat commanded, standing in front of the doors. All twenty of the kids started to talk at once. When they all finished, the sixteen-year-old stepped aside and they all raced into the room, four giant dogs leaping in after them. "Who are all these children?" Kaoru asked, looking at the group of them in shock. "Just family members," Cat shrugged as Sadie came up with two salads in plastic containers.

"Oh great, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, handing a salad to her sister. "We were just dropping off your homework, it is next to the front door, and we will be leaving now," Tamaki said hurriedly, eager to leave the house forever. "Good, if Da catches you around here, let's just say he won't be happy," Sadie told them as they ran out the door.

"God, I hope we never have to see those guys again," Cat moaned, spearing a crouton with her fork. "Don't you remember, the Chairman said we have all our classes with Tamaki," Sadie reminded her. Cat groaned as the crouton broke in half. "You know, if you used a spoon, that wouldn't happen," her twin told her, scooping her own food in her mouth with a spoon. "I don't understand you and spoons," Cat sighed before going back to eating.

~0~0~0~0

Tamaki slammed the door behind him, closing his eyes letting out a sigh of relief once they were out of that place. He opened his eyes to see a giant looking at him and his friends curiously. "What are all you doing here?" he asked. "Are you Cat and Sadie's father?" Kyoya inquired. "Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question does it," the giant retorted. "Well, than, we were just stopping by to drop off their homework they forgot today. However, we are leaving now," the cool one said, walking past the man before pulling his friends into the limo behind him.

"He was big," Kaoru said, switching back to their first language. "Yeah, and I thought Takashi was big," Honey added. "I have a feeling he is over-protective of his daughters and we should be careful around him," Kyoya told them. "How do you know?" Hikaru asked him. "Well, they did warn us as we were leaving."

**I know, suckish ending, but I didn't know how else to do it. Please, give me a pairing, I don't care who it is, I love them all equally, but I do like HikaruXHaruhi, but I don't know if I'll have it with this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still nothing from you guys. Oh well, I'm going to continue writing this story even if no one reviews, alerts, or favorites. I have two Hosts in mind for pairings…**

*Cat's POV*

I woke up again to the sound of an alarm clock. I went to unplug it, but my hand met empty air. _Oh, right, I destroyed my clock. It must be Sadie's_. When my sister didn't turn of the alarm, I grew worried. I lifted my head off my pillow to see Sadie not moving in her bed.

_Oh shit, they really were assassins, and they killed Sadie! I thought I would always feel it or something if Sadie died. Damn the media and its lies! _I jumped up and raced over to Sadie's bedside. A sigh of relief left my lips when I saw Sadie breathing shallowly. When I looked at her more closely, I noticed a layer of sweat covered her forehead even though she was shivering violently.

"Sadie, it's time to wake up," I told her, shaking her shoulder lightly. Sadie groaned and coughed violently, yet did not open her eyes. I knew what I had to do, so I slung one of her arms over my neck and picked her up. Of course, that was easier said than done, but I only had to go across the room so it wasn't too bad. I laid Sadie down in my bed before finally turning off the alarm and grabbing an outfit Sadie would wear and running into the bathroom. I came out with my hair up, makeup done, and changed.

I quickly wrote a note telling Sadie what I had done and placed it in her hand before grabbing her backpack and my homework before running downstairs. "Ma, Cat's sick upstairs. I'm off to school," I yelled into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and left the house. I sprinted through the yard and down the street. I was late and if I didn't hurry I wouldn't make it on time.

Lucky for me, we live really close to the school so I didn't have to go very far. I rushed into my classroom just as the late bell rang, signaling everyone to move to their seats. I looked around, confused as to where I was supposed to sit. "Oh, you must be one of the new girls," a woman who I realized was the teacher said, coming in the door. I nodded and she told me to introduce myself, calling the class to attention.

I noticed how they all had uniforms on and felt embarrassed. Mr. Suou told me and Sadie we didn't have to wear uniforms since we couldn't afford them. "Um, hello, I'm Sadie Blath. My sister Cat and I came over from Ireland with our family and, yeah…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "That is lovely. Well, it looks like there is an open seat in front Mr. Suou."

I nodded and sat down. The teacher turned around and started to write something on the board while talking. I didn't understand one thing she was saying. I pretended to take notes, looking over at the other students in the class. They were all busy writing stuff down, absorbing what she was saying. I sighed and started to doodle, drawing me on a stage playing my violin. After that was done I started to draw a picture of Sadie bent over a table working on a new composition. I finished both doodles by the time the class was over.

Finally, a bell rang, meaning the class was done. I stood; ready to move to the Math classroom. "Where are you going?" Tamaki asked from behind me. "Well, we switch classes, don't we?" I told him. He laughed and my face turned red. I looked around and saw the whole class staring. "We stay in the same classroom for every class except for lunch and any electives we may take," the blonde boy said, waving a hand in the air. I quickly sat down and put my head down on my desk, ready to die from embarrassment.

_Poor Sadie, they think that she's stupid now. Why did I even think this was okay? Oh yeah, I wanted her to get good grades for in class work. I know how much she stresses out over her grades. Also, I figured it would be fun. _

I was interrupted in my dying by a piece of paper landing on my desk. _Where is Miss Cat? _it read. I looked around, trying to figure out who passed it to me. I turned around and saw Tamaki staring at me. _Sick, _I mouthed, tossing the note into Sadie's backpack. I desperately wanted to just run back to Ireland, or any country with English as their first language for that matter, all throughout the day.

Finally the bell rang, telling me to go to lunch. _Okay, I have lunch and then History. I can make it. _I ran down to the lunch room and instantly I went to my Emo Corner. Not only did I not bring a lunch, I had no money to buy a lunch. My stomach growled and I left my corner. I sat down at a table no one was sitting at and took out Sadie's laptop. I logged on and opened up a chat room, seeing Sadie was on my laptop.

Themusic: hey, how r u feeling?

Theviolin: terrible, how is school. and why did you go as me?

Themusic: terrible and i wanted to see what being you is like.

Theviolin: aw, why is school terrible?

Themusic: i don't understand a word they're saying in class and i'm starving with no food.

After I typed these words I say two girls throw away their lunches practically untouched. Getting an idea, I walked over to the trash can and looked in. There was enough uneaten food to feed and starving village. My mouth filled with drool and I looked around. No one was watching me so I just casually reached my hand in and pulled out a box of what appeared to be sushi with one roll missing.

I looked back around to make sure no one saw that and went back to my table. I saw that Sadie had continued to type stuff up.

Theviolin: aww, poor u.

Theviolin: where'd you go, r u still there?

Theviolin: i have a bad feeling about this…

Theviolin: WHAT R U DOING?!

Themusic: sorry, got food.

Theviolin: i know i don't really want to know, but how?

Themusic: my friend the dumpster. these rich kids really don't know how to eat and that many people in south africa would kill for this food.

Theviolin: YOU DID WHAT NOW! IS THIS WHAT YOU GET INTO WHEN I'M NOT THERE TO WATCH YOU AND STOP YOU FROM DOING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE EATING GARBAGE?

I was about to place a roll of sushi in my mouth when a hand slapped it away and something collided with me. "No daughter of mine is going to eat food already thrown out!" a familiar voice cried.

"Tamaki! Get off of me!," I shouted, pushing him to the ground. "I'm not your daughter and that was perfectly good sushi!" I continued on. "Now, I am very hungry and that was the only food I was able to get my hands on, so please, if you would be as kind to give me food or let me eat my garbage sushi in peace," I said, doing everything I could to keep my anger and frustration in check.

I noticed the rest of the Host Club was there and face palmed. "Here, I am not going to eat anymore," Kyoya said, passing me a tray filled with fancy food. I looked at the food with wide eyes before attacking Kyoya with a bear hug.

"Thank you _so _much! You have no idea how hungry I am!" He didn't seem like he wanted to be hugged, but oh well, I was going to give him one.

Theviolin: aw, how cute. sadie's got a little boyfriend! i have to just tell everyone now!

I glanced at the message and paled.

Themusic: how on earth did you see that! and he's not my boyfriend! he just gave me food…

Then I noticed the webcam light was on.

Theviolin: it's not that hard to hack into my own computer and it's sad at what you will do for food.

I shrugged and started shoving food into my mouth. A song started to play from the machine and I looked at the screen. Pictures were being shown on the computer for a millisecond before disappearing while _The Fairy Godmother _song from _Shrek 2 _played.

I looked at the webcam and said, "You know, you're going to break your own computer."

_You know the random guys from yesterday are behind you, _appeared on the screen. I turned around and sure enough, there they were. "Aren't you going to leave us alone?" I asked them, my face full of food. "But, your laptop has a mind of its own and is going to take over the world!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Nope, just me," Sadie appeared on the screen wrapped up in a blanket and not looking very good. "Yeah, it's my twin who has a mind of its own and is going to take over the world, not my laptop. Sheesh Tamaki, you have to get the facts right," I sighed while shaking my head.

"But...but…" the poor boy stuttered. "It's not that hard to hack into a laptop and be able to control it from only a few blocks away. Especially if you know all the passwords," Sadie told him as if she was saying it wasn't that hard to add double digit numbers.

"Hm, interesting," Kyoya said quietly, jotting something down in a black notebook. "Uh, okay. Anyway, _Sadie, _I don't like this game you're playing and I want you to stop it now,' Sadie told me. "But…" my sister silenced me with a glare and I nodded. She was in full power now that she could control the laptop. There were some things on there meant for our eyes and ears and our eyes and ears only. Not the whole Host Club.

"Fine, I'll stop," I mumbled. "Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go vomit," she said, turning off the webcam. I slammed the laptop shut and moved to finish my lunch. However, two arms went over my shoulders and I looked at both Hitachiin twins.

"What _is _this game you are playing?" they asked simultaneously. "You don't need to know," I told them. "Oh yes they do! Just because you shut the computer doesn't mean I can't still use it," Sadie's voice said. I looked at the evil machine before telling them, "Fine, I'm really Cat and Sadie is the one at home sick." Before they could say anything, I grabbed everything, including the lunch, and ran to a safe haven. _Screw History, I'm going home and going back to sleep._

**What do you think? And if you really want to know who I have in mind for pairing, I'll respond to any review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I should be doing homework/sleeping but instead I'm being stupid and writing this.**

*Sadie's POV*

I was surprised when Cat burst into our bedroom before school had even ended. "Hey, what are you doing home already?"

"I think I have what you caught," she told me, collapsing onto my bed. "This has something to do with the Host Club." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I was always able to tell what was upsetting Cat, and she could do that with me no matter how hard my shell was.

She sighed before turning over onto her stomach and groaning into one of my pillows. "You know what, you really are going to catch what I have," I told her. Cat lifted her head off the pillow slightly and replied, "Maybe that's just what I want to happen. Maybe I just want to die so I never have to go back to that school. Why did we even have to come to Japan? None of us know the language or culture or anything. And why did we agree to go to Ouran Academy, why didn't we agree to go to the public school like everyone else?"

Cat put her head back down on my pillow and I crossed the room to sit beside her. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her start to relax. My sister always fell asleep when someone played with her hair and did she need sleep. Especially because of the state she was in.

Once I knew she was resting, I laid down next to her and grabbed my laptop off the floor where she had dropped it when she came in. I logged on and saw a request for being friends on instant messaging. I sighed and shook my head when I saw it was Tamaki. I accepted it anyway, thinking he was doing it to be nice since we were supposed to save the Academy's music program. That's what Cat and I overheard anyway. A beeping noise informed me that someone was chatting with me.

ThekingofOuran: Hello my dear Princess! Why did Cat run off like that? Is she falling for me and is too embarrassed?

Themusic: HOW DID YOU GET MY SCREENNAME?!

ThekingofOuran: I saw it on the screen of Cat's laptop in the lunchroom and decided to try to become friends with you!

Themusic: Fine, but what do you want? I'm not in much of a mood to talk…

ThekingofOuran: Did no one tell you? Kyoya and I are teaching you Japanese and helping convert all of your school work into English. The others of the Host Club will be your supporters, to keep your spirits high and make sure you do not quit!

Themusic: WHAT! WE DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!

ThekingofOuran: Well, you need to keep your grades up young lady! And if you're going to stay in Japan for a while, you have to know how to talk to the residents!

Themusic: Fine, but don't expect us to happy. Also, you guys need to learn how to stop speaking so formally.

I sighed as I got five more friend requests to chat. I accepted them all, now annoyed at how these boys couldn't just leave us be.

Cake!: How do you use this?

Cake!: Oh, you just hit this button to send a message!

Themusic: Did you seriously just create accounts to be able to chat with us?

Sexydevil1: Of course!

Sexydevil2: Of course!

Cake: Yep! Is it not amazing! These English keyboards are so strange!

Takashi: Yeah.

Kyoya: Yes.

ThekingofOuran: Why would we not! We are a big happy family after all!

Themusic: Mori, Kyoya, you guys do realize that you are supposed to create fake names so no one knows your true identity…

Cat stirred and got up, going over to her own bed before collapsing on it. I frowned, she only did that when she was up to something. I looked at the screen and realized why she had moved.

Theviolin: Like Batman! OMG TAKASHI AND KYOYA ARE BATMAN AND THE GREEN LANTERN!

Themusic: Cat, hun bun, we are in the same room, why did you move?! Come back to bed, now I'm cold and lonely!

Sexydevil1: Ah, looks like we got some competition for our 'forbidden love' act Karou!

Sexydevil2: We will just have to step up our game, will we not Hikaru?

Themusic: Ew!

Theviolin: Ew!

ThekingofOuran: You leave my poor daughters alone!

Themusic: Daughters?!

Theviolin: Daughters?!

Cake!: Who is Batman and the Green Lantern?

ThekingofOuran: Yes, you are my lovely daughters since we are all a family.

Themusic: Tamaki, do we need to talk to you about not getting enough love as a child?

Theviolin: :O Now that I think about it, they are both Batman…Sadie what do I do?! Honey, how could you not know who two of the greatest superheroes in the world are?!

Themusic: Hmm…Mori is more like Batman and Kyoya is more like Evillo.

Cake!: I have heard their names, but I never really learned more about them. I am sorry Catty-chan!

Theviolin: I can picture that Sadie…and I forgive you Honey.

I looked over and saw that Mori and Kyoya had logged off. _Perfect._ I closed the chat room and Cat came over to see what I was doing. She crawled into the bed next to me and leaned over my shoulder, balancing her laptop on her left knee. She smiled as she saw a familiar screen in front of me. Cat put her head on my shoulder, going back to talking to the boys.

I saw Kyoya and Mori log back on and I started to talk to them, seeing if I had been successful.

Themusic: Hey, Kyoya, Mori, are you still there?

Batman: Yeah.

Evillo: You can clearly see on the right hand side of the screen who is in the room and who is not.

Theviolin: BWAHAHAHAHA! Love the screen names Takashi and Kyoya! ROFLMAO!

Evillo: Miss Sabdh, this in not funny. I could have you arrested and taken in for questioning.

Themusic: I don't know what you're talking about, but whoever did this is a genius and I give them a standing ovation. And please, for the love of all things chocolate, do NOT call me that.

Cake!: Catty-chan, what does roflmao mean?

Theviolin: Rolling on floor laughing my ass off.

Evillo: Miss Sabdh, I know you are the one who did this. You said it was easy to hack into computers. Also, who else would do this?

Themusic: The twins, I mean, they aren't here, are they?

Evillo: Seeing as how you have made it so I cannot change the name back, you must unless you want my family's police to come and retrieve you.

Themusic: DADDY! KYOYA'S BEING MEAN TO ME! MAKE HIM STOP FALSELY ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!

ThekingofOuran: DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU MY DARLING DAUGHTER!

Cat and I chuckled as one. They now knew how the get Tamaki to do whatever they wanted. I left the chat room and started to work on a new song I was working on. Cat logged off soon off and watched me work, giving me advice whenever it was needed.

Eventually, the peace and quiet of the house vanished when their family came home from work and their first day at the public school. Somehow, they had managed to get the paperwork finished and turned in by the second day of school.

Da came in and asked if we felt well enough to go out to dinner, a movie, and maybe somewhere else with them for the celebration of the other's first day of school. That basically meant that we were going to be alone for a long time. Luckily for the others, the next day was a weekend, so no school or work. Cat and I both declined. "Well, there are sandwiches in the refrigerator if you get hungry. There's also soup if you think you can't hold down the sandwiches," he told us before leaving the room.

We continued to work on the song until Cat's stomach growled. She looked at me with big eyes. "You know I can cook only as well as you," I told her. We both looked my laptop and sighed. There was no other choice, we had to ask them. Lucky for us, they were still online.

Themusic: Hey, you guys want to come over and make/bring us food?

Themusic: Yeah, we're starving here all alone in our house. Please? *give big puppy dog eyes* PS this is Cat using Sadie's laptop for a minute.

It took them a few minutes to reply, but finally we got a response out of them.

ThekingofOuran: DON'T WORRY; DADDY AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY ARE ON THEIR WAY! MY DAUGHTERS WILL NOT STARVE!

Themusic: Thank you, we unlocked the front door, so you can just come in.

Within a few minutes we heard the front door slam open and the sound of running footsteps. "My daughters, where are you! Kyoya, what if they're passed out from hunger already and we're too late! What if they've died from it? Cat, Sadie, answer me!"

He kicked open our door, and ran to hug us. "No, sickness, you must stay away unless you want to become infected," Cat told him, making a cross with two pencils. "What is that supposed to do? Is Daddy a vampire, no," I told her.

"Aw, look how cute they are!" Tamaki shouted as the rest of the club entered our room. This wasn't what Cat and I had in mind when we said come over, but oh well. They could cook, hopefully. I was guessing that 'Daddy' was referring to me and Cat. We were both huddled on my bed, her head on my left shoulder and her right arm wrapped around my waist while I was hunched over my laptop. We were also wearing matching hand-me down nightgowns.

"You guys have better have food or something because I'm ready to eat one of you right now," Cat told them, getting off the bed, walking past them, and heading downstairs. "Why can't you just cook for yourselves?" Kaoru asked while him and Hikaru looking around our room with a bad look in their eyes.

I grabbed them by their ears and dragged them out of our room. "Everyone downstairs now," I commanded, standing just outside the door frame with my arms crossed. They followed my orders and I smiled. It was great how they were listening.

I led them to the kitchen, where Cat was sitting on the counter eating an apple and had songs from musicals blasting through speakers in the room. "Here, you can get started," I told them, hopping up beside Cat and stealing her apple. She shrugged and grabbed another.

"You never answered my question," Hikaru said. "You mean your brother's question. Kaoru asked it, not you," I responded. They both looked at me with shock in their eyes. "What?" Cat asked them. "No one has ever been able to tell them apart as quickly as you!" Honey exclaimed happily. "Hmm, can you guys tell us apart?" Cat inquired suddenly, hopping off the counter. I followed and both of us threw our apple cores into the trash before spinning around in a circle. We stood in front of the Host Club, looking at them blank expressions.

"Batman and Evillo!" Tamaki shouted. We both laughed and he looked disappointed that his plan didn't work. If we really wanted to, Cat and I could be exactly the same in voice, actions, and looks. Eventually they all gave up, even the twins and Tamaki. "I'm Cat-"

"-and I'm Sadie," I said right after my sister. "It's sad you two consider yourselves our family and yet you can't tell us apart," we said at the same time. Seeing Honey's and Tamaki's guilty and sad looks we added, "but don't worry, even our real family can't tell us apart when we don't want them too. Now, though, you guys get to give us food!"

**Gotta end it here, sorry. Next chapter will be about what happens tonight, over the weekend, and I'm hoping Haruhi will join us! Please review and tell me any pairings you have in mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! I'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews and other stuffity stuff. Okay, on with the story! I will take any pairings you have in mind to consideration. I'm taking your thoughts on pairings.**

*Cat's POV*

"Why'd you come over if you can't cook?" It was official, I was pissed. Not only did the boys come over to make us food without knowing how to make food, but they wouldn't leave us alone or stop destroying the house. It was actually just the twins and Tamaki wreaking havoc, but it was havoc nevertheless.

Basically, the twins had made Tamaki mad by flirting with me and Sadie. If they hadn't been making such a mess it would have been hilarious. I just hope they know that they're going to be the ones cleaning it up.

I finally became bored watching Tamaki trying to beat the twins up and walked over to where Sadie was talking the others, who I noted were being nice and calm. "I have actually ordered food to be brought over. We will all pay for part of it, so make sure you have money at hand," Kyoya was telling her. She nodded before going to get money from an envelope in the kitchen full of cash we had at hand for times like this.

"So, what do you guys want to do while those three clean up the mess they've made?" I asked Kyoya, Takashi, and Honey while pointing to the twins and Tamaki. They were collapsed on the ground, tired after running through the entire house at least ten times. "Do you have anything sweet?" the smallest of them asked me. "Um, I don't think so, sorry. My dad is sort of a health freak, which is kind of bad considering Sadie and our mom are major sweeties," I told him.

Something dawned on me when I said that. "Wait, I think they may have a secret stash somewhere," I added. Honey's eyes lit up and he ran off to ask Sadie where it was with Takashi trailing behind him. I looked awkwardly at Kyoya before asking, "If you know so much about us, than surely you know more about our past more than anyone."

"Yes, I know how famous you are internationally, even more so in your home country. I have yet to hear you play, or to hear one of Miss Sabdh's compositions though." He gave a look which said, _I would like to change that._ I shook my head and looked at my feet. "Sadie and I don't let anyone hear our music unless we are holding a concert and we haven't scheduled one yet," I said. He nodded before our conversation was interrupted by the twins.

"So, Cat, what are we going to do while we wait for the food to arrive?" they asked at the same time, wrapping their arms around my shoulders. "Maybe we could play a game?" Hikaru said, leaning his head on the side of mine, his breath tickling my ear. "Just the three of us," Kaoru whispered, moving his head closer to mine before running the back of his hand down my cheek. "Sadie could join us as well," they both added, moving their arms down to around my waist.

"Seriously guys, if you're going to try to make Daddy upset at least do it well. Anyway, I'm getting pretty annoyed at how you guys do this. Do girls really fall for this kind of thing all the time?" I said, pushing them away. "I thought we were doing a very good job at making Tamaki upset," Kaoru told me. "And girls just love our flirting," Hikaru added. "Well it sickens me."

"Hey, I'm back!" Sadie shouted, stopping a fight before it even started. "I see you're feeling better," I told her. Sadie had a chocolate bar in one hand and some cash in the other. "Yeah, I think it was just a twelve-hour bug or something. I even stopped throwing up!" She seemed really happy and energetic. I saw Honey and Takashi leaving the kitchen and sidled up to them. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Oh, I just said how sad it was her father wouldn't let her have sweets so I would bring her some cake every day in school," Honey told me, hugging his pink bunny and spinning around in a circle. I turned and saw Sadie dragging Kyoya and Tamaki after her. _This __cannot__ be good. _"Cat, we're going to revisit our childhood!" she shouted, the two boys still in tow. I grinned, grabbed the twins, gestured for Honey and Takashi to follow us, and followed her into our living room.

Our living room was pretty big with a widescreen television on a wall with two couches in an "L" shape and a few chairs facing it and a whole wall of DVDs and tapes.

"Okay, so I guess you guys can choose between two selections since we dragged you in here. So, do you want to _watch_ _Doctor Who _or _Zombieland? Zombieland _is more gruesome and gory with coarse language while _Doctor Who _is a huge series and can be frightening at some parts," Sadie explained. "We personally like _Doctor Who _better, but it's up to you since you're the guests here," I added. In the end they chose _Doctor Who_ and Sadie put in the first disc of the first season with the ninth doctor.

About halfway through the episode our food arrived. We paused it to answer the door and paid the man. Sadie and I went to get drinks while the boys carried the food into the living room. The phone started to ring while I was getting bottles of water out of the pantry. Sadie answered it before the first ring was over, terrified of what would happen if the twins got to it before her. I leaned in next to her to only hear Da say, "Love you, bye."

"So, do we have to kick them out? Seriously, the food just got here," I inquired, going back to doing my job. "No, Da said they're making an unexpected trip to the beach and they won't be home until Sunday night. Ma didn't go with them, but you know what her job is like."

"So basically we have the whole house to ourselves until Sunday night," I summarized, thinking I had heard her wrong. Sadie nodded, confirming that I had indeed heard her correctly. "So, we can run out and get some soda pop?" I asked with a smile on my face. Her face lit up and we started to laugh. I threw the unwanted water back into the pantry and went to get some money. I made my way to the living room where Sadie was telling the others what we were doing and what they were allowed to do while we would be gone.

"You're going outside in your pajamas?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, seeming very surprised about it. "Yeah, of course," Sadie and I replied. "Wait, where are you going to get this soda pop?" Tamaki asked. "There's a little gas station at the corner about a block or two down. We were planning on just picking up a few cases of it there. If they don't have them though, there's a small store about four blocks from here," we answered him. "Can we come? Please! Daddy wants to see what a commoner's store is like!" he begged. I shared a look to Sadie and we shrugged. "It doesn't matter to us as long as you don't cause any trouble," we told him. "It would actually be better because then you wouldn't have a chance to wreck our house while we are away," Sadie added while I nodded.

"So we can all come?" Honey asked, looking up at us with big eyes. "Yeah, like we said, we would actually prefer that you come with us," we told him. "Yay!" he exclaimed, starting to spin his pink bunny in a circle. "Are you guys really that excited about just running to the store? Most of the time I'm dragging my feet to go," I said, surprised at their excitement about this. Well, Kyoya and Takashi mainly just looked interested and curious. They weren't acting like the others were.

"Okay, we're going to get our shoes and all that while you guys go wait by the door," I told them, following Sadie upstairs, taking them two at a time. Once in our room, we both grabbed a pair of thigh high plain black socks and black combat boots. Sadie grabbed a bag to hold our phones and money, since we had no pockets, and we raced back down.

"Come on slow pokes!" We shouted, racing out the door past the Host Club and into our front yard where we crashed into a limo unknowingly parked in our driveway. Both of us slid to the ground while Tamaki ran to our aid. "My darling daughters! You need to be more careful!" he exclaimed, pulling us to our feet before crushing us in a hug.

"We're fine Tamaki, but we won't be if you keep hugging us like this," Sadie gasped. Tamaki didn't seem to hear her as he started to spin us around still entrapped in his death hold. I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when I felt something pulling on the back of my nightgown. The pulling was strong enough to free me from Tamaki's grasp. I looked down and saw the ground was about a decimeter below my feet. I was lowered onto the ground and turned to see the person who saved us was Takashi.

"Thanks," I told him softly, still lightheaded from not having enough oxygen in my brain. He nodded before opening the limo's door. "What, that thing is yours?" Sadie asked, her face returning to its normal color. Takashi nodded. "Oh, you guys are going to drive? Okay, fine by us," I told them as we started to walk down the driveway to the street. "Wait! Aren't you going to come with us?" Honey called after us. "Well, we're going to walk. I mean, we're only going how far; it wouldn't hurt to go green. Also, it is good for your health and what not," I said, not bothering to stop walking. "But it's dark out! You don't want to get mugged or anything worse!" Tamaki cried, running towards us. Both of us turned to him, waited until the last minute, and then stepped out of the way. We laughed when he went flying into a couple of bushes.

"Well, we like the dark, and frankly, it is too sunny here," we told them before turning onto the street. Both of us smiled when we saw the limo drive out behind us and turn to go in the opposite direction. We continued to walk, hearing the sounds of running feet behind us. "We're coming with you!" Honey shouted, launching himself onto Sadie's shoulders. She had a complete look of shock on her face as we turned to see the rest of the Host Club catching up to us. "Why did you send your ride home away if you're going to come with us?" we asked. "They, meaning Tamaki, the twins, and Honey, are convinced we are staying over for the whole weekend. The driver has gone to inform our parents of our whereabouts and bring us anything we might need," Kyoya explained. "Who said you could stay?" we inquired. _Why won't these boys just leave us alone? _

"But don't you want us to stay over?" Honey asked, looking to be on the verge of tears. "Well, we've never had anyone who wasn't family stay over on the account of us, so we don't know what to do," Sadie told him. "Ugh, come one. We're going to be out here all night if we don't get moving," I moaned, just wanting to go lay down. These boys were making my head throb.

Thankfully, we were close enough that I could see the little gas station just up ahead. The boys talked to Sadie and amongst themselves, leaving me to my own thoughts. At least, that's what I had hoped they would do. "Cat, why don't you want us to stay over?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me. "Cause, you're giving me a painful headache and I'm actually feeling a little lazy and would like to hurry up," I told them, not turning my head. "So, would you rather we carried you there?" they asked. I stopped and looked at them. "Now why would you do something like that willingly?"

"We want to see Tamaki's reaction when he sees one of his 'little girls' being 'kidnapped' by us," they told me, not even bothering to lie. "Sure, why not. You just better not drop me," I shrugged. They grinned, grabbed one of my arms each, and picked me up. Playing along, I let out a little shriek as they sprinted off with me in between them. _Boy, they must be strong, and it's a good thing I'm so short, otherwise this would have been painful with my feet dragging on the ground. _

I saw Tamaki start to run after us, yelling something that was lost in the wind. The three of us disappeared around a corner and they put me down. "So, was that worth it?" I asked. Both of them nodded, out of breath. "Okay, how about this, we go in this side door here since this is the gas station and wait for the others," I told them, already trying the door. Just as I thought, it was locked.

I pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. "So where did you learn to break into buildings?" Hikaru asked, standing beside me. "Yeah, were you some sort of criminal back in Ireland?" Kaoru inquired, standing on my other side. I heard a satisfying click and quickly scanned the door. There wasn't a device to show there was an alarm, so I pushed the door open a crack. Nothing happened so I opened if further before squeezing in through the crack. I made sure no one could see us and waved the twins in.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I was a criminal, but not in the way you're thinking. I skipped classes a lot and I figured the best places to hide were behind doors that adults thought were locked," I told them once we were safely inside and started looking for something to get. We looked up when the sound of a bell alerted us that someone else had entered the store. I peered around an aisle divider and saw the rest of our group. Tamaki was crying while the others were looking at all the different products for sale.

"Quick, Hikaru, give me your clothes," I whispered to him. Both of them gave me looks of utter shock and I explained. "I have an idea." They smiled and Hikaru and I made our way to the bathrooms while Kaoru kept watch for the others. After a few minutes Hikaru and I emerged from the bathrooms, me wearing his clothes and him wearing mine. I do have to hand it to him, he looked good in a skirt. "So, what's your plan?" Kaoru asked. "What plan?"

Both of them deadpanned before getting angry. "Why did you make us switch clothes and say you had an idea than!"

"Well, I did have an idea. I wanted to see if you would actually switch clothes with me. I also wondered what you would look like in that old thing. Well, two thumb ups to you, Hikaru, for being able to wear girl clothes and still look amazing. Now then," I took a picture with my phone before running for my life. I saw the others at the checkout in my mad dash, but I wasn't able to stop and chat. The twins might be fast and have longer legs than me, but I had Da as a father. Ever since I was little I was forced to run. I crashed through the front door of the house and ran into the living room, planning on hiding behind the couch. I was stopped, however, by a person sitting on the couch.

"Ma? What are you doing home?" I asked before I heard Hikaru and Kaoru coming. "Shush, I'm not here," I told her before leaping behind the couch.

"Oh, and what are two boys doing in my house? They seem to be identical twins and one is wearing my daughter's clothes," I heard Ma say before more people ran into the living room.

"Are you three insane? You…" Sadie breaking off when, I suspected, she noticed Ma was also in the room. "Ah, Sadie darling, would you like to explain what all these strange boys our doing in our house and who they are? I am rather curious." Sadie mumbled something I couldn't make out. "What was that dear?"

"They're some people from school who are staying over," Sadie replied quietly. "Hmm, I see. Well, then," Ma said. I peered around the corner of the couch. Tamaki went to say something, but Sadie slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, my little daughter has friends!" Ma exclaimed, jumping on Sadie and hugging her. "Oh, I thought this day would never come!" our mother went on rambling about how happy she was for Sadie while the boys looked a mixture of happy, surprised, relieved, and shocked. I saw Kyoya start to look in my direction and I pulled my head back behind the couch.

"Ma, where's Cat?" Sadie asked and I held my breath. "Oh, was that her that ran in? I think she went upstairs," Ma told her before sitting back down on the couch. "Okay, thanks. I need to go kill her for embarrassing me like that. C'mon guys," Sadie said. I heard all them leave before whispering, "Am I safe?"

"Yes, for the time being of course. Soon they'll notice that you aren't there," she told me. "When's your next shift?"

"In a few hours, so I'm going to go sleep soon. However, I was worried that you weren't here since you father called and told me you'd be the only ones home."

"Sorry, but we went out to get some snacks."

"You do realize that you have to share?" I nodded. "Sadie has them, or at least she had them." Ma nodded before going back to watching television. I smiled when I saw it was _The Big Bang Theory. _I sat next to her and we both got lost in the show. Eventually, I got some of the food from earlier that I never go to eat and stole someone's dinner for Ma. As I lounged on the couch with Ma eating, I realized that this was Heaven. Except Sadie wasn't next to me.

After a while I heard the others start to come downstairs, but I didn't' bother to get up. You can't see the screen while hiding behind the couch, I've tried. The group walked in, but instead of killing me, Sadie sat down next to me on the piece of furniture. Yep, now it was Heaven. "Hey, are you going to give me my clothes back?" Hikaru asked me angrily. I shook my head, not able to tear my eyes from the screen.

"Excuse me, but it seems the driver has returned with our items," Kyoya said and they all left. Soon they came back in, Hikaru now wearing some of his own clothes. They sat down with us and started to watch the episode that was just about to start. It was the one where Leonard's mother came to visit.

Ma, Sadie, and I laughed at many points while the boys seemed confused by it all. After it ended, I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost midnight. "Ma, you should go to bed," I told her. She glanced at her watch and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my next shift is in five hours. Well, good night you two. I don't care what you do as long as you don't do drugs, get completely drunk, or get pregnant. However, these boys are pretty good looking so I wouldn't completely blame you," she smiled and winked before heading off.

I looked over to see Tamaki and Honey blushing, the twins with evil looks, and Kyoya and Takashi looking indifferent. "So that was your mother," Kyoya stated. Sadie and I nodded while he wrote something down in that black notebook he always seemed to carry around. "She seems nice Sadie and Catty-chan!" Honey told us. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"And what does she do for a living?" Kyoya inquired. "Why do you care?" I asked, putting in another disc of _Doctor Who, _deciding the boys deserved to see more of it. "I like to keep tabs on everyone I know, such as what their parents do for a living," he told me as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Stalker," I muttered under my breath.

"She's an obstetrician," Sadie told him. "What's an obstetrician?" Honey asked, having a little difficulty pronouncing the word. "She delivers babies. You know, I guess she's old enough that…no wait, never mind!" I said, going back to sit next to my sister. However, an annoying pair of twins had taken my seat. They grinned at me, as if daring me to do something, so I did. I grew up with a lot of kids around, and I got used to having to deal with this sort of thing. I did what anyone would do, I sat on them. Well, I was only big enough for my butt to sit on one of them, but I put my legs on the other and Sadie's lap.

"I don't mind this position at all," they one I was sitting on, Kaoru, whispered in my ear. "Good, cause I'm going to sit here all night and in the morning you won't be able to walk because my fat ass didn't allow blood to flow through your legs," I retorted. I wanted to watch the show, not listen to him speak.

When that disc ended, I looked over to see Honey asleep with his head on Takashi's lap. _Good, the kid's asleep. Now we can watch a horror film without having to worry about scaring him. _

I got up and put in _The Woman in Black _in before going back to my spot on Kaoru's lap. I heard him groan a little and smiled. He totally asked for it. Tomorrow morning was going to be hell for him. The film had barley started before I heard Ma come down the stairs. She came into the room and turned on the overhead light. I hissed and put a hand up to shield my eyes while Sadie paused the film.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I may be coming home early today. There're only three women who are almost ready to go into labor and as long as the two other doctors are able to take care of them I'll be home by noon. I don't want to come home to some ritual or anything bad, so I'm warning you now. Also, if you leave the house, make sure you write a note telling me where you went and when you'll be home," she said.

"Ma, we know the rules," I told her. "I know, I'm letting your friends know. Are you boys sure your parents are fine with staying here?" All of them nodded while Sadie and I groaned. "Ma, it's four in the morning, if their parents weren't okay with it I'm sure they would be looking for them by now," we said.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how this whole sleepover thing is supposed to go. Oh, I'm running late, be good," she gave Sadie and me a kiss on the head before giving one to all the boys too. They stared in shock as she waved before running out of the room. "Your mother is strange," Hikaru said.

"Eh, she just doesn't know how to act around you guys," we shrugged before turning out all the lights again and starting the film back up. It finally ended and I turned off the television. I turned to see Kaoru struggling to stand up. "You never should have taken my seat in the first place," I told him.

"Now, we're going upstairs to get showered, changed, and ready for the day. You guys can get cleaned up as well, or you can start to make breakfast," I said. All of them decided to get washed up except for Honey, who was still snoozing and Takashi, who wanted to stay with Honey.

Sadie showed them to their assigned bathrooms while I went to get showered. I locked the door to the bathroom behind me, not trusting those twins. I went to take off my shirt and realized I was still wearing Hikaru's clothes. _I'll just wash them and give them back to him. I'm sure he won't mind._

After I was feeling all clean and nice, I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and went to get changed. I dressed in my usual clothes, a long black skirt, a dark red, long sleeved blouse, and creepers. I went back into the bathroom and applied my makeup. When I walked back out, Sadie was sitting on her bed doing something on her computer. "Your turn," I told her, throwing my dirty towel on her head. "Ew, go throw that in the washer," she said before running to get showered.

I chuckled and grabbed the towel off the ground before putting it in the dirty clothes basket. I skipped downstairs and saw Honey was awake. "Oh, here, if you want to grab your bags I can show you where you can freshen up," I said, motioning for Takashi and Honey to follow me. I climbed back upstairs and went to the first room where no one in our family was staying. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I opened the door and told Takashi and Honey that they could have this room. "I haven't seen you guys separated yet, so you can share this bathroom," I told them before leaving them to it.

"Wait, Catty-chan, there are no towels in here," Honey called after me. "Oh, here I'll get you some," I replied, heading to the closet where we kept those sorts of things. _The others probably don't have any towels either. _I grabbed a few for them before heading back to the room Honey and Takashi were in. I knocked before entering and saw Takashi sitting on the bed. I heard running water and conclude that Honey was getting washed first. "Here," I said, putting the towels next to him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the bathroom door.

"You're really protective of him aren't you?" I asked. He nodded again. "Are you two related or something?" Takashi looked at me this time before nodding again. _Why, that was just a wild guess. I never thought they were actually related. _

I left, off to make sure the other boys had towels. I checked five rooms and still hadn't found anyone. I opened the sixth's door, not even bothering to knock. I stopped in shock when I noticed that this room was actually occupied by two naked twins. Okay, I lied, they weren't completely naked, but they were just wearing their underwear. Both of them looked up before grinning at me… I guess the word would be evily.

"So, Cat, how are you feeling right now? Privileged, like you could die happy?" They asked, putting their arms around me. "Sadie!" I shouted. The sound of running feet could be heard. Sadie and Kyoya came into view, running toward us. When they arrived, both of them sighed, putting a hand to their heads. "Why, just why?" Sadie asked. "I was just seeing if they needed towels!" I told her.

"But you didn't knock, you just came in," the twins defended themselves.

"Yeah, cause this is, like, the sixth room I've had to try. Anyway, that doesn't mean you have to hug me with only your boxers on!"

"But you didn't push us away, so you liked it."

With this Sadie and I burst out laughing. Kyoya and the twins looked at us as if we were insane. "Oh, you guys, that's just…that's just adorable," Sadie gasped. "What?" they twins asked. "Well, you guys are way too skinny! I mean, seriously, that cannot be healthy. I like a man or woman with meat on their bones. Not too much, but more than you!" I laughed. God did my sides hurt. I saw the faces they were making now and started to laugh even harder. "Oh…my…God! You should see your faces!" Sadie and I told them. I leaned on Sadie and she leaned on me. That didn't go so well as we both fell to the floor. We didn't care; we just kept laughing and laughing.

Eventually we stopped, but smiles were still on our faces as we stood back up. "Okay, so here's the plan, I will finish handing out free towels with a charge of one million, what's the currency? Oh, right, yen. So, I will finish handing out free towels with a charge of one million yen for delivery, go down to make some coffee because that all-nighter is getting to me, and write a note to Ma. You guys and Sadie will become…presentable while this shit is going down. Then, we will all do what Sadie and I were planning to do before you all decided to crash our weekend, go for long walks and watch some of our favorite films. Sound good? Great!" I told them in a rush of breath, clasping my hands together at the end.

"You may want to add fix your hair to that list," Sadie said, reaching to fix my hair for me. I made a weird noise with my mouth while swatting her away with my t-rex arms. "I'm tired enough without you touching my hair. Now, twiny twins, you need to eat. Seriously, you two are just skin and bones. If Ma or Da sees you they will not let you leave until you are being rolled out on your fat bellies," I told them before skipping away.

Yep, I was officially tired. Luckily, I just had to deliver these towels and… "Cat, I gave them towels," Sadie called after me. I stopped skipping and just dropped the towels on the ground. Yep, I just dropped them, right there, and skipped right over them. No, I didn't even bother to pick them up, I just continued my skipping. Great, now it's time for coffee. God did I need it.

I skipped into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Something was missing, right, music. I skipped over to the stereos and saw my iPod was still plugged into the device. Yes, we were one of those families who had a stereo in our kitchen, but at least we didn't have a television. Also, it's not like we ate in the kitchen, we just hung out and made food in it.

_Check Yes Juliet _came on and I started to jump around singing to it. I caught sight of my reflection in the microwave and realized Sadie was right, I did need to fix my hair. I put it in a tight bun with two clumps hanging down in the front before going back to being crazy. The song was on repeat so I was pretty happy. A beeping sound alerted me the coffee was done, so I poured myself a cup, took a sip, and went back to "dancing".

Soon the others came down and I had to stop. "Here sister dear, I made you a cup to go. I also took your advice and put my hair up," I told Sadie. She thanked me and handed me my bag. Oops, I must have forgotten it in our room.

"You boys ready to head out!" I exclaimed, grabbing my own travel mug. The only one who seemed excited to go was Honey with Tamaki trying to be, but failing. I got them all portable cups of coffee before heading out the front door. I instantly ran back inside shrieking, "It burns us! It burns us!"

"Here," Sadie handed me sunglasses and a black lace parasol. She had matching items. Yes, now I could leave! Opening up the little cousin of the umbrella and putting on the sunglasses, I ran outside and spun around.

"What's wrong with the sun?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "There's basically no sun in Ireland, add with that us pretty much never leaving the house, our deathly pale and outside-for-five-seconds-get-burned type of skin, and Japan's bright deadly sun and you have us, the living vampires," Sadie and I told them.

"Come on! We only have so many hours in a day!" We shouted, running down the driveway towards the gate. "It's six in the morning!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted after us. We laughed and continued to run out onto the pavement. "Exactly, only eighteen hours until it's tomorrow!" we called back.

At the corner we paused and waited for them to catch up. "Come on! If we don't hurry then all the good people would have gone by," we told them, starting to walk hurriedly towards our spot. Our spot was inside a café located on a busy street. It was the best spot in town for people watching.

Finally we arrived. Sadie and I ordered our usual cups of coffee; we had already drunk what was in our travel mugs, and went to sit at our usual table. The problem was our usual table only had enough space for two people and three if you added a chair. Both of us sat down anyways, sure that the boys would figure it out, and they did, but not in the way we expected them to. Next thing we know there are two more tables connected to ours with everyone squeezing in while Kyoya talked to the manager about what they were doing.

Sadie and I sighed before looking out the window. "So, what exactly are we doing here? We didn't come for coffee," Kyoya inquired. "Shush, all of you. We're people watching," we told them. "What's people watching?" Honey asked. "It's when you look at people who are walking by that you don't know at all. We like to try to figure out someone's story, but you can do whatever you really want when you people watch as long as people don't figure out that you're watching them," I explained.

"Like that man. He's dressed in a suit but disshelved and walking fast, so I have to guess that he's running late. However, he has a smile on his face and some pink stuff on his cheek, so I'm guessing it's his daughter's birthday and he spent time with her this morning before heading off to work," Sadie said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Wow, did all that really happen?" Honey asked with wide eyes. "We don't know, it's just what we can conclude with the hints. In fact, that pink stuff on his cheek could be lipstick from his wife's or girlfriend's kiss and that they had a fun night," we told him. That's basically how the rest of the morning went, all of us drinking coffee and making up stories about strangers we saw lives.

At about noon we left the café, ready to go home and curl up to watch some more films. I noticed the weird looks Sadie and I were getting and felt sad. Even in Japan we were strange, though I expected as much. If we were strange in Ireland, we were strange here. I weaved my arm through Sadie's and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked at me with a knowing look and squeezed my arm back. The event, luckily, didn't seem to be noticed by the boys.

We got home and put in another film before curling up on the couch again. It wasn't long before Ma came home. I looked at her and noticed that something had happened at work. "Ma, are you okay?" I asked, worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you just go make me some coffee? I had to deliver three babies at the same time all by myself. Talk about tiring work," she smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room.

I nodded, grabbed Sadie, and went to get some coffee. We quickly made the beverage and went to give it to Ma to see she and the boys had fallen asleep. Sadie and I chuckled before going back to watching the film. We had known it was only a matter of time before the boys fell back to sleep and Ma was normally fine with not getting that much sleep, but work was getting to her. I leaned my head on Sadie's shoulder, feeling tired myself. Coffee can only keep you awake for so long. Sadie put her head on mine and I snuggled deeper into her neck. I looked around and saw everyone slumbering. So this was what it's like to be truly happy, I thought before falling asleep myself.

**Sorry if it's choppy in some parts, but I wrote this over a series of math classes and homerooms. This is probably how long the rest of my chapters will be as well; the first three were just hard to write so that's why they were shorter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry this took me so long to get up. My internet was down (I thought I was going insane) and then I rewrote this chapter probably about five times. I was planning on making it a darker themed story, but then decided against it. Also, since I'm planning on pairing Cat with Kaoru, I realized it wasn't following canon because I looked back at the manga and it says that Kaoru is gay. I'm still looking for a pairing with Sadie! I'm planning Honey, but I'm looking to you guys to decide. **

*Sadie's POV*

I woke up to the yelling and chaos. I know right, a perfect way to wake up from a nap; especially when naps normally leave you dazed, confused, and with no memory of who, what, or where you are.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled, a pounding in my head already starting. "Tamaki accidently glued his fingers together with super glue," Cat told me. "Ma tried to help him, but he said it hurt too much and ran away. Now everyone is trying to catch slash find him before his fingers are permanently stuck together," she continued. I got up from the couch and followed the sound of screaming with Cat trailing after me.

"Tamaki you idiot! Let Ma unstick your fingers right now or so help me I will make a good reason for you to scream!" I shouted at the boy once I found him while holding the front of his shirt. His eyes widened as I pushed him towards Ma. She caught him and quickly set to work ungluing his fingers. Whenever he tried to pull away or made a sound of pain I glared at him.

"There, done. Now Tamaki, don't do this again," Ma told him, putting the vinegar away. "Now, I have to put the cotton swabs away. Sadie, please don't kill him," she added before leaving the kitchen. I glared at Tamaki and was happy to see him look terrified. "You woke me from my nap," I growled. "You woke me from my nap before I was ready to wake up. No one does that and lives except for Cat. Are you Cat? I don't think so," I wasn't yelling him, but something in my voice made him look like he was ready to wet himself in fright.

"She's more frightening than Kyoya and Honey-senpai when their woken up," I heard a voice and turned to see the rest of the boys. "And you!" You guys were yelling and making as much noise as him," I said softly to them.

"Sadie, don't kill them, please," Cat begged. I looked at her before turning back to the others. "I'm going to sleep and if I so much as hear a peep from you, you will die." With that I began the long trek from the kitchen to our bedroom. Once there I collapsed on my bed and fell in to a blissful sleep.

~0~

I woke up suddenly, unsure of why I did. I glanced at the clock and saw it was six, about an hour after I had fallen asleep. I heard Cat scream and realized that was what had woken me.

Cat screamed again and I jumped up. Cat screaming once is normal, but her screaming more than once means something is wrong. I raced downstairs and burst into the living room. There I found my sister furiously shaking a Wii remote at the television screen with Kaoru and Hikaru shouting directions at her, Tamaki hiding behind the couch, Honey hiding behind Mori who was looking as indifferent as ever on the couch and Kyoya writing in his little black notebook. All the lights were out, the screen being the only source of illumination.

"Cat, what are you doing?" I asked, relieved and angry that the only thing she was screaming at was a game. "She's playing a game and it's scary!" Tamaki cried to me from his hiding place. "It's called _Ju-on_, or in English,_ The Grudge. _It's a horror story," the twins told me.

"It's actually not that scary, it's just that all these running scenes get your adrenaline levels up. Also, if I die than I basically have to start the chapter all over again and that's pretty annoying," Cat said, not screaming anymore since everything was calm in the game.

I sighed and sat down next to her, certain I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep even though I very much wanted to. "Here, you can play." Cat paused the game before handing me the remote. "The controls are pretty simple; you should be able to figure them out. If you don't than ask the twins."

Cat started to leave the room when Tamaki started to wail. "Where is my darling daughter going?"

"I'm peeing," was the short reply he got back before Cat closed the door behind her. Tamaki's face went red while I un-paused the game. Cat was right; the controls were easy to figure out.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, how do you get the person to go faster?"

"You don't. The character stays that speed unless you're being chased." I sweat dropped. "That's stupid. This game is going to take forever to complete just because the person won't jog. I bet they're fat and lazy," I stated. Now it was their turn to sweat drop.

"I liked _Haunting Ground _better or _Ib. _Those two were great, especially the story lines. And the people at least walked faster than this speed. Man, I haven't played those two in a long time, especially _Haunting Ground. _Maybe I'll play it after Cat's done here. She likes it as well," I told them, slowly making my way along.

I thought I was almost done when my character got captured and, I'm guessing, killed. Cat was not going to be happy. "Oh, good, you finished the chapter! I'm glad you did, now I don't have to replay that one," Cat said. She came and sat beside me with a sandwich in hand.

"Where did you get that? I'm starving," I asked. "Oh, there's a bunch of them in the refrigerator. Remember Da said they were in there."

"So the guys didn't really have to come over?" I was confused, we asked the boys to come over when we actually didn't need them. "No they didn't. Of course, we didn't realize it at the time," Cat said. "Sorry," we told them. "Don't be. It was fun coming over and annoying you. Of course, we were wondering why your house is like this when both of you are on scholarships," the twins said.

"Oh, we only own this place because it was left to us by our grandfather. We actually are rich now, but we're using that money for traveling and supporting our other family members. That's why twenty of our cousins are here," we explained.

"You mean those weren't your brothers and sisters?" Honey asked. Cat and I looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"No, Honey, they aren't. Now, I'm going to get a sandwich," I told them still giggling a bit. I ran to the kitchen, pausing at a mirror on the way. Man did I have terrible bed head. I attempted to smooth it down a bit and failed before continuing along on my merry way.

It turns out there were a whole plate full of ham salad sandwiches. I grabbed the whole plate and a can of cola before heading back to the others. I almost dropped something every few seconds, but it was totally worth it. I wouldn't have to keep getting up to get food.

"Okay, let's watch another movie! What do you guys want to watch?" I asked, entering the room. "What about this one?" Tamaki held up a movie and I looked at the cover before sweat dropping. "This is in Japanese."

"It has English subtitles though."

"Fine, put it in. I couldn't care less right now." Tamaki started to spin around in a circle happily while I sat down on the couch next to Honey and Mori and Cat put in the movie. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ma had to go back to work," my sister said, curling up beside me and taking another sandwich off the platter in front of me. "I figured that out."

"What kind of sandwich is that? It looks gross," the twins commented, sitting down on the other side of Cat. "Are you kidding? These are ham sandwiches; they are the best ever!" we exclaimed. "It's a mixture of ham, mayonnaise, and relish," we continued. Seriously, the two of us could do a commercial on ham salad.

"Shush, the movie's starting!" Tamaki whispered-yelled at us.

I didn't understand the movie at all. Even with the English subtitles, it was super confusing. The subtitles themselves were stupid too with random words and letters in between the already nonsense words. Tamaki seemed to like it though because he was in tears by the end of it. Cat and I were nearly in tears because we were imagining what if the people were actually saying the subtitles. It was hilarious. "I love you with a all of my cat's es heart tongue," Cat read to me in a dramatic whisper. I couldn't take it anymore, I cracked. So did Cat. Both of broke out into hysterical laughter, rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs.

"Why are you laughing? This is such a touching moment!" Tamaki cried, tears still streaming down his face. "The subtitles are killing us," we gasped. "They make no sense what so ever." The poor boy seemed heartbroken that we just dissed his movie, but it was the truth.

"Well then, we should start working on you Japanese so you can understand the movie." God Kyoya, why did you have to bring that up? "Yes, we will start right now and work until dawn!" Hell to the no were we going to do that. It seemed like we had no choice though, and that's how we spent the rest of our weekend; Cat and I trying to cram years' worth of Japanese into our heads in about a day plus a few hours' time.

~0~

My alarm clock blared the alarm for a whole six minutes before Cat turned it off. The others had returned from the beach last night. Luckily, the boys had left before then. I groggily sat up and picked out clothes for Cat and me since she was in the shower. We finished our usual morning routine and headed out.

~at school~

I slid into my seat while Cat introduced herself to the class. Thanks to our cram, she did it in Japanese. "Everyone, please pass your homework up to be graded." Crap, I forgot it. Failing grade, here I come. Cat slid a small pile of papers at me and I noticed it was my homework. I silently thanked her and she smiled at me as we passed it up. All that shit about twins being telepathically connected is false. We're just able to read each other's body language and eyes so well we can have mini conversations.

The teacher started to talk about geometry and I instantly got lost. Normally I rocked at Math, but since I could only understand every other word I had no idea what was going on. I glanced at Cat and saw she was sketching. There wasn't much to it yet, just some circles for heads. I nudged her and when she looked at me I gave her a look that said, 'I have no idea what this lady is teaching us.' She gave me the slightest shrug and a sympathetic look before giving me a look that said, 'Ask the guys later.'

'I really don't want to,' my eyes shot back to her. 'Why? They're really nice and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help,' her eyes told me. 'I'm just not used to having friends.'

Cat didn't know what to say to that, so she stared at me a moment before going back to her drawing. I turned back up at the board and examined the equations and figures closely. I realized that what the teacher was instructing was what we had learned last year at our old school. With that knowledge I felt comfortable and my mind started to wander. I thought of all the different notes and sounds all the different instruments make and started to put them together to make a melody.

With doing that all day, the rest of the school day just flew by. I can't even remember what happened at lunch.

Eventually I was pulled out of the sounds by another, rather annoying, yet relieving one. I smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of day and pulled out a blank music sheet before jotting down the notes from earlier. It was still a little rough, but with a few changes here and there it would turn out okay. At least, it hopefully would turn out okay.

I looked up and saw Cat, Tamaki, and Kyoya looking down at me. I sighed, "It's okay, I figured out what was going on. I actually learned this last year."

"That's awesome! Oh, a new song in the making. Yay!" I don't understand how Cat can be that cheerful all the time. I mean, how can someone wear a happy mask all the time? Cat was still rambling on about a new song and jumping up and down excitedly. "Cat, it's still in the making. I don't even know if it'll be good enough to become a proper song," I told her. "But Sadie, you haven't come up with a new song in a while. I mean, there were the ones from Thursday and Friday, but those were just trial ones! I need new songs to play!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll work really hard on this piece so you can play it. Why don't you work on your singing until then?"

Cat wasn't able to respond because Tamaki, of course, just had to jump in on this conversation. "What? Cat, what instrument do you play? And you sing as well? And Sadie, you write music? That is amazing!"

"Tamaki, don't you think we should be going? The girls are waiting after all," Kyoya told the over-reacting boy. Tamaki smiled and nodded before turning back to Cat and me. "Why don't you come to the club today, on the house."

Cat looked at me and I shook my head. "Sorry, but Cat and I have work to do."

"Well, you can do your work there, can't you? Please! It would also be a chance for Honey-senpai to give you the cake he promised to bring you." Damn, he had me at cake. My brain went into sweet mode. I grabbed my backpack and Cat and made a mad dash for Music Room 3.

I kicked open the doors once I was there and started to run around. "Cake! Where is my beautiful, delicious, magnificent, yummy cake? The tall blonde guy said there would be cake. Cake…" I'm disappointed to have to admit I was now laying on the ground spazzing over cake. "You just had to tell her about cake," I heard Cat say to some unknown person. Maybe she was talking to cake! "Cake? Where are you cake?" I lifted my head and looked around. Everyone was there except cake.

"Cake is gone and he will never return! Why did he have to go? He was my one and only true love! Cake, I need you! Without you, my days will always be cold and rainy. My heart will never love again. The stars will never shine. Everything will be tasteless and odorless." Okay, maybe I was going a little too far, but cake is so good!

Someone poked my side and I looked up with tears streaming down my face to see Cat with a plate of cake. I grabbed it and started to stuff as much as I could as fast as I could down my throat. "Cake, you have returned to me! Now we will live happily together for the rest of our years, or now since I just ate you…"

"Is she always this crazy over cake?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "She tried to marry cake when she was five, does that count?" Cat responded. "Miss Catriona, Miss Sabdh, you may set up you work in that corner over there since it seems Tamaki is demanding you be here. The rest of you, take your places, we will be opening soon."

"Kay kay, thanks buday!" Cat shouted, running over to our designated corner. I, on the other hand, calmly grabbed our stuff and casually walked over. I started to set up shop when I heard the door. I ignored it, but Cat leaned over and whispered, "Haven't we seen that guy somewhere before?"

I turned around and saw a guy probably a little taller than Cat and me, dark brown hair, and thick old-man glasses. Cat was right, we have seen him somewhere before.

~flashback~

"C'mon Sadie, I really have to pee!" Cat was pushing me towards the bathroom. We were taking a break from writing music. The school was so confusing; it took us forever to find a girl's bathroom. It was still only our first day though, so hopefully we'd be able to memorize where all the bathrooms are in a few days. We walked in to see what looked like a boy, but since this was the girl's bathroom he must actually be a she.

~end of flashback~

"Cat, that's the girl from the bathroom. You know, the first day of school." Cat's eyes went wide and we turned back to see the poor girl running away from Tamaki. "They think she's a boy," Cat said softly. "Well, let's keep them thinking that. Maybe she wants people to think she's a boy for some reason," I replied, my voice barely a whisper. "Witness protection!" Cat exclaimed quietly. For once her idea actually fit. The girl didn't appear to be rich or anything, and she wasn't yelling at the boys for calling her a boy.

"You know Cat, for once you may be right." We shared a look before going back to setting everything up. I had my laptop and headphones so I could work on music without disturbing anyone and Cat was looking up songs on her own laptop for her to practice her singing with.

As I started to work, my attention was oddly being constantly dragged to what was going on in the room instead of my music. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and ripped of my headphones and leaned back in my chair. I looked over at Cat and realized she was playing an online game instead of practicing.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem really distracted?"

"I don't know, I just can't concentrate today."

"That girl is serving coffee, you want some? I have a couple of yens in my backpack if Kyoya tries to make us pay for it. I have a feeling he will." I smiled at Cat and nodded. Coffee is an amazing thing, and it might just be what I need. She got up and I stole her laptop and started to play the game. It reminded me of _Ib _a little bit. It seemed to have a fairly good plotline as well.

Cat came back and pulled up a chair beside me. "Kyoya made me pay for the coffee, just as we thought," she giggled. I chuckled, getting really into the game. "I need a chair with wheels and that swivels," we said together. We looked at each other and smiled mischievously. I hope the boys would let us come back here tomorrow. I could really live without the screaming, giggling girls fawning over the boys, and even without the boys. The room was actually really nice though and the boys did seem to make Cat happy.

~the next day~

Turns out we were allowed to go back to Music Room 3, we just had to pay. I shoved a couple of yens into Kyoya's hands and shoved past him, Cat right behind me. We made our way to our corner and started to set everything up. I wasn't even close to being done with the new piece Cat was still begging me for, and she was still trying to finish that game.

"You know, when girls pay to get in here the do it to sit with us," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Well, I like this spot. It's not too hot, there's a nice breeze, not too much sunlight but enough that I'm not straining my eyes, it's not terrible freezing either. I like it. Kyoya, could we rent out this corner?" I really did like this spot. It was almost as good as cake.

Kyoya seemed a little surprised at that request, but agreed to it nevertheless. "Yeah, and guess what Sadie! I snuck in here last night with swivel chairs!" Cat ran to a closet and pushed out two high-end chairs. You know the kind you see in rich people's offices. I sweat dropped, and my sister called _me_ crazy yesterday.

We sat down as the boys started to do what they did best, pleasing the girls sexually. Okay, no, they weren't doing that, I lied. You could see some of the girls undressing the hosts with their eyes though, so they were sexually pleasing them in their minds meaning I wasn't lying and my brain hurts.

Great, still can't concentrate today, and for some reason that girl wasn't here today. I thought I saw her come in, but I guess I was wrong. Man, why does she have to not be here when I need coffee. I decided to just play a computer game instead of worrying about it. I started to play _Nancy Drew: Beast of Blackmoor Manor. _

It was quite an intriguing game. Cat finished her own game and rolled her chair over to mine. These things were already being handy. She started to help me, pointing out things I otherwise would have missed.

"You call this working?" Two voices asked and we looked up to see the other pair of twins looking at the computer screen. "Aren't you two supposed to be working yourselves? Anyway, I can't concentrate long enough to work and Cat has the attention span of a squirrel."

"Hosting hours are over and all of us are ready to go home. We were just wondering why you two weren't even showing signs of leaving."

"Oh my God! It's a butterfly!" Cat yelled, running over to a window. She opened it and tried to catch it in her hands. "Cat that's not the way to catch a butterfly and you know that," I sighed. She nodded and started to climb out the window. The boys, except Kyoya, started to yell and ran to pull her back in, but Cat was already out of their reach. She stood on the ledge on the side of the building perfectly still without making a sound. The butterfly drifted closer and closer to her. The boys stopped their yelling and watched as the insect landed on her nose.

Cat closed her eyes and smiled. I took a picture of it with my phone. The butterfly flew away a few seconds later and Cat crawled back inside. "Don't you ever do that again, you had me worried sick that you would fall and die!" Tamaki cried, grabbing Cat in his famous death grip and spinning her around.

"Nice to know you care about my sister," I said to Kyoya sarcastically. "I knew that Miss Catriona knew what she was doing," he replied coolly. "Still, you could have walked over just to make sure she didn't fall. And please drop that Miss thing and calling us by our full names. It was fine the first time, but now it's starting to piss me off. Thank you," I said before walking off.

Okay, I may have been harsh there, but today was not a good day. I just needed to go home, get some coffee, and relax. I grabbed our things and pulled Cat out of the room behind me. She seemed to sense that I wasn't in a good mood and didn't talk to me the whole way home. She just held my hand.

~0~

I woke up the next day, determined to make this a good one. That last two days have been shit for me, but today will rock. That was my attitude, and let me just say now that it didn't last very long. The day crawled past incredibly slow, and the fact that it was sunny out. Part of me wanted to just go outside and sleep, while the other part of me didn't want to be red and burned for the next few weeks.

I sighed and looked at the board. I still haven't mastered the art of reading Japanese, though I can almost speak it fluently now. Cat was another story. She could barely write and speak it at all. The last bell finally rang and I slowly got up. I cracked and stretched my limbs before grabbing my things and following Cat to the club room.

We arrived just in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru dumping water on the girl I have yet to learn the name of and what appeared to be a guest. I watched as Tamaki picked up the guest, accused her of throwing someone named Haruhi's bag into a pond, and the guest ran out crying.

Five minutes in here and the drama level was already through the roof. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh. Kyoya gave the girl, who I guessed is Haruhi, a bag and sent her off to change. I started to set up our laptops while Cat bugged the others for the full story.

Once everything was done I sighed and collapsed into my chair. I leaned back and started to drift off. I wasn't able to fully become asleep because Cat poked me and pointed to Tamaki going into where Haruhi was changing. I chuckled and we followed him. We really wanted to see his face when he saw Haruhi changing. I guessed he still thought Haruhi was a boy.

He drew back the curtain, started a moment, and pulled it back to its original position. A blush crept to his cheeks once Haruhi stepped out dressed in one of the yellow dresses the girls here had as their uniform.

"I thought what you did back there was really cool Senpai," I heard her say, being dragged out of my thoughts. Cat, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey smiled as Tamaki went even redder in the face. Kyoya turned to me and said, "I think we're beginning to see the start of love here." I giggled and nodded me head in agreement.

**Sorry that ending was rushed and is utter crap but I wanted to get this out tonight. Please give me feedback on how I'm doing and anything you'd like to see!**


End file.
